Taken
by A Study In Fandoms
Summary: She zipped up her grey sweater and ran out of the alley. After she ran past shops and had gotten into a crowd, she slowed down a bit. Glancing around nervously, noting that no one-or nothing-had followed her out, she unzipped her sweater and took off her hood, revealing her black hair and olive complexion. Her dark brown eyes darted around, looking for anything suspicious.
1. The Boys Almost Get Stuck in a Trash Can

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!**

She zipped up her grey sweater and ran out of the alley. After she ran past shops and had gotten into a crowd, she slowed down a bit. Glancing around nervously, noting that no one-or _nothing_-had followed her out, she unzipped her sweater and took off her hood, revealing her black hair and olive complexion. Her dark brown eyes darted around, looking for anything suspicious. She passed a coffee shop, the smells that were wafting away from there were delicious. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full meal. Was it yesterday, two days, a week ago, who knows? She could feel people staring at her as she walked at a fast pace down the sidewalk. Seeing a shady teenage girl in the morning wasn't always reassuring. Her eyes, hair, skin-basically, her whole appearance-probably wasn't helping. Not a lot of people trusted her. She quickened her pace to a slow jog as she got closer to her school.

Once getting to her school, without a scratch, she walked through the hallways, dodging her fellow classmates as they cluttered the halls. She went to her locker and opened it, got her books out and she went to her next class. History. She sat towards the front of the class, next to a boy with the same hair color as her. His eyes made her think of the sea, because of how green they were. He was also one of her only friends, you see, living without parents at sixteen years old was difficult. Nobody understood her situation but him and another boy in her grade, he wasn't liked by many either, all because he had trouble walking and needed crutches. They were all picked on. She always thought of them as brothers, and _nothing_ more. "Hi Percy," She whispered as she sat down.  
"Hey Amelia," He replied. Their other friend, Grover, was not in this class with them. The only class they were all together in was math. Then, the teacher walked in, clutching a mess of papers under his arm.  
"Hello class," He said as he put the previous night's homework on his desk, along with his coffee.  
"Good morning Mr. Shepard," Amelia said quietly, no one ever said anything to the teacher. Only Amelia. He was also the only one that heard her, besides Percy. Mr. Shepard flashed a quick smile. Even though she was inside a safe enough building, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. Feeling unsure, and a bit scared, she pulled her jacket around her neck a bit more and raised the hood halfway up her head. Percy noticed this and his hand went instinctively to his pants pocket. He held his pen in his hand as he looked at his best friend, getting more nervous by the second. He understood what she was going through. The class continued on, as usual, but Amelia never calmed down nor did Percy remove his hand from his pocket. After two uneasy hours, the class let out to a short fifteen minute break.

"Hey Grover," Percy says as the last bit of their trio hobbles over.  
"Hi-" He was cut off by someone walking behind him and grabbing his shoulder. They forced him to turn around, Amelia and Percy both stood up.  
"Hey dorks," One of the bullies said as the other watched in the background.  
"Stop it, Stan," Percy said, standing his ground as the other bully advanced to him and held his shirt collar to restrict him from helping.  
"Why should I, barf-bag?" Stan, the one holding Grover, said. Percy tried to say something, but no sound came out. "That's what I thought." He took Grover over to the nearest trashcan, the one holding Percy followed. Amelia watched this scene go down. She was sick and tired of being picked on. She strutted towards them.  
"He said _stop_," She said in a stern tone as she glared at them. She stood in between them and the trashcans, Percy's eyes got wide. He shook his head violently to signal her to stop. She just ignored it, the bullying was ending today.  
"You think your puny, little, girlfriend is gonna save you?" The one holding Percy said in a mocking tone. The rage grew in Amelia's eyes, she was anything but his girlfriend. Percy saw this and grew scared.  
"I am not his girlfriend." She said even sterner than her last comment. "Let. Them. Go." She said through clenched teeth. Her eyes had started to grow darker. The bullies saw this and started to rethink their decision.  
"W-why should we?" Stan stuttered. Amelia smirked as her hair fell across her face. She broke them.  
"Because, if you don't, I will be forced to hurt you." She replied. She hoped that they would let go of her friends, she didn't know how she would beat them.  
"You were lucky this time." They released Grover and Percy from their grips.  
"You two ok?" Amelia asked, not caring that she just blew off the meanest bullies at their high school. They dusted themselves off.  
"Fine, that was amazing." Grover replied.  
"So, was that all true? I mean, would you have beat them up?" Percy asked as they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders. Amelia glared at him.  
"If you're asking whether or not I'm your girlfriend, the answer is no. You know you're like a brother to me. Both of you." She replied, moving Percy's arm off her. Grover sat down next to Amelia.  
"I try," Percy chuckled. Amelia stuck her tongue out. This was one of the first times they had had actual fun the entire year, the school year was almost over. That's saying something.  
"What're you doing after school?" Grover asked.  
"The usual, nothing. Running from..." She trailed off, "Monsters," She whispered the last part to herself. She hadn't told them about what had been happening for the last few weeks.  
"Ok, we have something to tell you-" Percy cut Grover off.  
"We can't tell her, not yet."  
"And risk her life?" They were arguing and Amelia was stuck between them.  
"I know, it's just not safe. Not yet. We can talk to him after school." Percy said. 'Who is _he_?' Amelia thought.  
"You know I'm still here, right?" Amelia spoke up.  
"Huh-Oh, ya." Percy said and went back to his thoughts.  
"Grover, I'll meet you guys after school. Whether you want me to or not." She stood up and flicked Percy's ear. The bell rang and all the students started to flood the inside of the school. Amelia went to her P.E. class and Percy, with Grover, went to English.

The trio met up in their last class, the one they had together. Math. "You guys ready for the test?" Amelia asked confidently as they went to their seats.  
"We have a test?" Grover and Percy asked in unison, and shock. Amelia tried to stifle a laugh.  
"Yes, order of operations. It's math, and a Friday. We always have tests on Friday." The boys sighed. The classroom got quiet as the teacher walked in and passed out the tests. Everyone scribbled on their papers. They added drawings and did few math problems. Only some people did actual math. Amelia unconsciously chewed the end of her pencil as she did the math. She glanced over at her friends, they seemed to be having trouble. 'I'll help them with it after school.' She thought and turned her head back to her paper. Twenty problems later, she quietly stood and went to the front of the room to turn her test in. She went back to her desk and opened her book.

They rushed out of school, before getting trampled, as the last bell rang out. "Finally, the weekend is here!" Percy and Amelia both screeched at the same time. Their ADHD was acting up a bit. Grover sighed and they headed off to the park. They sat down on a park bench, Amelia dug her iPod out of her backpack. Then managed to find her headphones in the clutter. It took her awhile to try and untangle them.  
"Do you mind, Percy?" She asked as she handed the headphones to him. He nodded and sighed, grabbing the headphones.  
"Here," He handed them back to her, completely tangle free.  
"Thanks," Amelia muttered and took them back. She plugged them in. She put her headphones in and played some music. Percy and Grover stood up and walked behind her. Amelia assumed they were resolving whatever they had been arguing about earlier. Amelia turned around on the bench, pulling her legs onto the seat. She looked over at the boys, it was an interesting sight. Her jaw dropped when she saw what they were doing. There was a mist of water floating, in the mist, there was a man in a wheelchair on a porch in a beautiful area of town. Amelia could automatically tell it was in New York, because of the water and the landscape she saw in the background. It was the same state she was in, that means it's close. Whatever _it_ might be. She quietly pulled out her headphones, wrapped them up, not caring about tangles, and stood up. She pulled her hood up on her head on instinct. Since she was little, whenever she walked, she would curl up inside her hoodie or whatever jacket she was wearing. They made her feel safe and protected.  
"W-what's this?" She asked as she approached them from behind. Grover and Percy jumped out of their skin when they heard her.  
"Oh, uh, Ams, I didn't hear you." She glared at them.  
"Don't call me that. What is this?" She pointed to the image of the man, it seemed like he was able to hear them. Before one of the boys could answer, the man raised his hand and swiped his hand through the water. The image fizzled, then disappeared.  
"Amelia, we need to tell you something." Grover said.  
"I figured," Amelia said sternly, with her eyes darkening. Percy had noticed this.  
"But we can't talk here, it's not safe. You need to trust us, we are going to take you somewhere." Amelia didn't want to go with them, but she really had no other choice.  
"Where?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Camp," Percy and Grover said after they looked at each other. Amelia grumbled something under her breath.  
"What?" Percy said.  
"I said, it's so unlike you two to not tell me something! I am your best friend and I trusted you! Why didn't you tell me whatever you wanted to?" Amelia yelled at them. The boys couldn't process that she was yelling, it was unlike her.  
"Uh..." Was all they could say. She glared at them then sulked off, into the trees. Grover and Percy were frozen, they couldn't chase after her. After she completely disappeared, they unfroze. Amelia crashed through the forest, close to tears. Her two best friends, the only people she ever trusted, betrayed her. She ran to a log and sat down, she curled herself up in her jacket. Suddenly, there was a low, loud, growling noise. Amelia's head shot up and her eyes darted around. She looked into the deep shadows and saw a huge set of eyes. Amelia's best move was to stay completely still, maybe it would go away. The beast and her held eye contact for minutes, she thought is was about to go away when it bounded out. She screamed when she saw it. It was an extremely large black dog. In the distance, she heard footsteps and someone calling out her name. The dog was getting closer and closer. She didn't know how to defend herself so she turned and ran. The monster would obviously catch up to her, but all she could do was try.  
"Per-" Her scream was cut off by blackness, the monster had whacked her on the side of the head and she blacked out.

**Please review it! Thanks! **


	2. Daughter Of?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. R&R!**

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room she was in. It was all white. As she sat up, Percy rushed into the room. She sees his face, guilt is written all over it, she glared at him. "Amelia, are you ok?" Percy asked as he ran to her side.  
"Go away," She muttered.  
"Listen, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this. It was for your own good." She ignored him and flung her legs over the side of the bed she was laid on.  
"I said, go away!" She said angrily. Percy backed off as he tried to help her stand. Amelia quickly left the room and came to a porch. She immediately recognized it as the porch she had seen in the mist.  
"Hello, you must be Amelia." Someone said to her left. She whipped her head around and gasped. There, sitting in a wheelchair, was the man she had seen. He noticed her confusion and spoke. "I am Chiron, the activities director here at camp." Amelia came out of her trance and sat down on a chair.  
"How do you know my name? Where are we? What am I doing here?" She spilled out questions nervously.  
"Percy and Grover have talked a lot about you in the past." He answered he first question. "This is Camp Half Blood. It's a camp where demigods-" Amelia cut him off with another question.  
"Demigods?" Chiron sighed, this would be a long night of explaining.  
"Demigods are people who are part god, part human. Your friend, Percy, for example, is a son of Poseidon. He is the god of the sea." Chiron explained. He paused for a minute, then continued. "The Greek and Roman gods are real and still alive. If they have children with mortals, the children become half bloods. They come here, or the Roman camp on the West Coast, and train." He finished.  
"So who am I the daughter of?" Amelia asked, trying to understand the information that was just thrown at her.  
"That is the catch, we don't know. Do you have a mother or father back home?" Chiron asked, leaning forward in his wheelchair.  
"I don't know, I was put in an orphanage when I was two. I ran away when I was five." She let out a sad sigh "I've been living on the streets ever since."  
"I see," Chiron went off into thought. Amelia was trying to think back to when she was in middle school. She had done a project about the Greek gods and goddesses. She strained herself just to try and think about which one she could have descended from. A sudden stinging pain came from the side of her head. She whimpered and grabbed at her head. Percy walked out as this was happening, he was carrying a small vile of liquid. He went over to Amelia and offered her the liquid.  
"No, I told you go away." She said as the pain in her head subsided.  
"Amelia, let him help you." Chiron said calmly.  
"Why should I?" She raised her voice, but then lowered it back down as the pain came back. "He lied to me." She stood up.  
"You need to trust him." He replied. Amelia sighed and grabbed the small vile. She opened it and drank it. It tasted like plain water.  
"What does it taste like?" Percy asked as she handed it back to him.  
"Nothing," She replied truthfully.  
"Oh..." Percy trailed off. They shared an awkward silence for a few minutes. Chiron is the first to speak up.  
"We had better get going to the campfire." He stood from his wheelchair. Amelia watched in shock as his lower half turned into a horse form.  
"Hey, you guys coming-Who's this?" Someone had run up the steps behind Amelia. She turned around and saw a boy, he was about her age. He had deep brown eyes and dark hair. His skin was an olive tone. She thrust her hands into her pockets, meeting new people wasn't really her thing.  
"This, is Amelia." Percy came up next to her.  
"I'm Nico, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld-" Percy cut him off by putting his hand up.  
"She gets it." Nico gave him an annoyed look. "Let's go, let's go." He ushered them off the steps and, to Amelia, in an unknown direction.

The campfire started normally, the Apollo campers sang and everyone was in a good mood. Chiron was making announcements when he stuttered, "-And, uh..." He was looking directly at where Amelia was just standing. He couldn't see her, like the shadows hung around her, keeping her hidden. He gasped as the image of a skull **(A/N I didn't know what the symbol was and I tried searching it up. If you know what it is, PM me or review) **floated above her head. It didn't glow like most, it seemed like the shadows were being drawn to the symbol. The other campers stared, and looked for the shape of Amelia. Chiron finally knelt down, "Hail, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." No one made a sound for over a minute. Then, the boy she met earlier, Nico, stepped out from the shadows.  
"Hey sis," Was all he said to break the silence. Amelia was glad she was in the shadows, her face was flushed with embarrassment. She hated to be the center of attention. Nico put his hand on her shoulder, he gave a slight nod to the rest of the campers. They all started clapping and the shadows around Amelia and Nico lightened a bit. A cheer broke out and the Apollo campers started singing again.  
"I-I'm a daughter of Hades?" Amelia asked as she came out of the shock. Nico hadn't left her side.  
"Ya, that also means you my... sister." He looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" Amelia asked with concern.  
"My last sister, she was my real sister, she, uh, died." He was close to tears so he looked up at the stars to make them go away. Amelia didn't know how to respond, so she did the only thing that she thought would comfort him. She hugged him. He was shocked at first, the only other person to hug him was Bianca, when she was alive. He wrapped his arms around her. Amelia understood what he was going through, she had no family either. Well, now she had some. She smiled as she let go of him, "Thanks," He muttered quietly. She nodded. "Where's Percy?" He asked.  
"I don't really care." Amelia said without emotion.  
"Why, what'd he do?" Nico asked.  
"Well, he just didn't tell me about all of this, he lied to me. And he was one of the only people I trusted." She let the information spill out of her. Nico grunted when she finished. They spent the rest of the campfire singing along and getting to know each other more. As it turned out, Nico was a few years younger than Amelia.

"Ready to go to the cabin?" Nico asked as the campers dispersed into their groups of friends. Amelia nodded. They walked along with everyone, not many people noticed them. Nico saw the confused look on Amelia's face, "The shadows like to follow us, making it harder for everyone to see us." He explained as they got to the cabin.  
"Right," Amelia tried to understand. She looked at the outside of the cabin, there were torches, with green fire burning in them, laced around the outside. Above the door, there was a skull. Nico opened the door, the walls were made of a pure black rock. The inside had the same kind of torches burning. There were only two beds there, 'One was probably for his sister, if he summoned her back from the dead.' Amelia thought, she didn't know where that came from.  
"You take that bed." He pointed to one side of the room. She nodded and walked over to it, sitting down when she got to it. For some reason, she felt at home here. It was nice, cozy, in a dark, creepy way.  
"I had a long day. Goodnight, Nico." She laid her head down on the pillow, it was surprisingly comfortable, along with the bed.  
"Goodnight, Amelia." Nico responded, sounding tired as well. The moment Amelia closed her eyes, she fell asleep. Despite the comfiness of the bed and the heat from the torches, Amelia had a sleep deprived night.

_It was a flashback, to when she was a baby. There was a woman with dark brown hair and eyes cradling a little bundle. The image zoomed in on the baby, she had black hair and dark eyes, 'That's me,' Amelia thought. Suddenly, the doors of the nursery burst open. A man with black hair and black eyes rushed in. Amelia knew this as her father, just because of the way he looked. "Is she ok?" He asked._  
"_She's fine. How long do we have?" The woman asked with worry. Amelia realized that this was her mother._  
"_Not long, we need to-" He was cut off by a crashing noise and the room started to crumble. Amelia could tell, from the window near them, that they were not on the bottom floor. Her mother started to panic. Hades gripped her shoulders to try and calm her down. Before he could say a word, the building fell. The only thing Amelia could see, was her father grabbing her out of her mother's hands, then the building caved under its weight._

_Hades was walking down the street. It took Amelia a moment to realize that he was carrying her in his arms, she was so small. She could tell her father was distraught over something. Amelia noticed her mother wasn't there. She tried to call out, but nothing happened. Her mother was dead and her father was taking her somewhere unknown. The image shifted, Hades was in front of a building with flowers on it, the steps leading up to the doors were green. Above the doors, there was a sign, it read, 'Frog's House for Children.' Amelia relooked at 'Frog's' it really said 'Crog's'._  
'_Stupid dyslexia,' Amelia thought. What her father did next, shocked her. He walked up the steps, kissed her tiny forehead and put her down. Before he turned and left, he knocked on the door loudly. A second later, he disappeared into the shadows of a nearby building. The door of the orphanage opened and a small woman stuck her head out. She looked down and picked up the baby Amelia. The door slammed shut as she went back inside. The image started to fade more and more, until it became blackness, like when she blacked out. _

Amelia's eyes flickered open, she clutched her chest and tried to breathe. It just felt like her lungs were too small to even take the tiniest of breaths. She sat up and tried to calm her self. Clutching her chest, she looked over at Nico, he was just waking up. Amelia was still breathing heavily when Nico opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he ran to her side.  
"I-I can't breathe." She whispered, trying to breathe. Nico tried to calm her down.  
"Lay back down," She did and her breathing evened a bit. He sat on the edge of the bed and stayed with her. Amelia started to feel better. She had a brother who could help her, whenever, even though he was younger than her. "Any better?" He asked quietly.  
"Ya, thanks." She nodded and sat up again. Nico stood up and walked back over to his bed.

After getting dressed, Nico and Amelia walked with each other to the dining pavillion. When they got there, most of the campers had gotten their food and were eating. Amelia quickly noticed Percy, eating his food, and immediately looked away from him when he saw her. Nico poked her side, "Let's get some food." She nodded with agreement and they went to get their breakfast.


End file.
